The Broken Bridge
by SugarLandBabyGirl
Summary: Slowly, steadily and perhaps a bit unknowingly she began to break that last, delicate bridge her parents had so desperately fought to give her. Her last chance at a normal, peaceful life was slipping through her fingers like water and she was letting it. But maybe, he could be the one to save her from herself, if only she would let him.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **I wrote this awhile back and it's been posted on Quizilla since then and people seemed to like it well enough, so I decided to post it here. The next chapter won't been too far along. Oh, and 1864 is the year that the anime Hakuōki Shinsengumi Kitan starts in, but this story starts a year _before_ that, because really they timeskip in the anime far too much for my liking. Hope ya'll find this interesting. :)

Take care,

- SugarLandBabyGirl

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

_May the 29th, of the year 1863_

The high afternoon sun beat down merciless hot rays upon a mid-sized house and a bountiful farm. A small flock of free range chickens of various colors, sizes and shapes pecked and scratched at the moist ground by a water trough, where two horses stood drinking lazily from the wooden basin. A large fluffy black dog was laid out under the porch, sleeping in the shade, while four calico and white bobtail kittens' chased each other and wrestled around the porch in a game of feral play.

Just before the smallest kitten got ready to pounce on its littermate, soft feminine hands caught it in mid-jump with a soft laugh. "You're going to be such a troublemaker," She cooed gently cuddling the fuzzy, rambunctious kitten to her shoulder, before she eased down on edge of the wooden porch. The squirmy kitten was quickly captivated by the small silver chain it found hanging from the young woman's earlobe and bat playfully at it with its paws when it swung and glimmered in the sunlight.

"Happy birthday, Kanae-chan," A woman's kindly, yet reserved voice greeted as the young woman stepped into the old-style Japanese house after taking her straw zōri off at the entrance. Kanae glanced to her right and gave a polite bow and a smile to the older woman. "Thank you, okaa-sama, I hadn't even realized…" She trailed off, her voice soft and thoughtful, as her eyes drifted to the fire licking at the bottom of a steaming pot over the built-in hearth.

The older woman's gaze narrowed in empathy as she watched the myriad of emotions drift across her daughter's sun-kissed countenance. "Would you like to open your gift?" Yuina asked her daughter after a moment of silence. "Of course," Kanae turned to her mother with a smile trying to hide her negative emotions. "But you and otou-sama needn't have bought me anything." Yuina barely refrained from rolling her eyes. "You are our daughter, why shouldn't we dote upon you, especially since you are officially twenty years old."

Kanae caught on to her mother's not so subtle hint, but did not let it faze her. After all it was common for most, if not all, parents to search for a proper husband for their daughters. "I'll wait until otou-sama comes home, before I open the gift, if that's all right with you, okaa-sama?" Kanae asked somewhat apprehensively, not wanting to upset her mother when she was in such a cooperative mood. "If that is what you want, then I will not argue." Yuina returned mildly and Kanae smiled thankfully, as her mother peered into the cooking pot.

"Otou-sama will be home soon, won't he?" The younger of the two women asked as she slid open her bedroom door and stepped into her personal living space to change into some cleaner clothes. "Yes, your father won't miss your birthday for anything in the world." Kanae's heart swelled at her mother's words. It was true, he wouldn't miss her birthday. He never had before despite whatever important business he had to deal with that day.

When Kanae finished redressing into a cleaner sakura blossom pink and white colored yukata she left her room and entered the room where her mother sat. Kanae paused at the entryway and just watched her mother as she tended to the steaming pot. Ryusaki Yuina was in her mid-to late forties, with an imperially slender body untouched by time. Her pale fingers were long and graceful as they brushed the raven black hair from her wise, yet gentle chocolate eyes. Kanae's gaze dropped to her own hands. Her skin was darker and had a strange golden-like glow from years of unhindered exposure to the sun.

Her fingers were shorter and had the appearance of being abused by hard, strenuous work; the calluses and scars had yet to fade. Habitually Kanae fingered her uncommonly long hair, shaded similarly the color of old gold, before they traveled to her left ear to trace over the silver cuff and chain. Dull blue-gray eyes misted over in reflection, but when Kanae heard Yuina start to hum a sweet tune to herself that the blonde haired girl had only ever heard the older woman sing once or twice in her whole life, she brushed the negative feelings away and walked into the room with a true smile on her lips.

Later that day, hours after sunset had fallen, the Ryusaki household was silent, yet oddly still heavily alit. Both occupants of the home were still awake, with one bordering dangerously on the edge of sleep. "Otou-sama still hasn't returned," Kanae muttered worriedly to the peacefully slumbering kitten in her lap. Yuina had taken her husband's strangely prolonged absence in stride. Or so she would have had Kanae believe, but the act showed itself to be just that, when Kanae caught the woman clutching worriedly at her kimono folds.

Something was undeniably wrong; both of the women could feel it. "He should have returned by now, long before now, when the sun was still up." Kanae murmured and gently lifted the kitten from her lap to her chest, so she could seek comfort from the happily ignorant creature as she lay down on her sleeping mat above the covers. It only took a moment before she was slumbering just as deeply as the kitten held gently in her arms, under the warm flickering light of a wood and paper lantern.

A shrill scream pierced the calm night air and Kanae shot up from her mattress half-awake and confused. "Okaa-sama?" She called sleepily, her voice scratchy and barely above a whisper. It was then that Kanae heard the old farm dog bark loudly before two gun shots silenced him. The kitten she had been cuddling bowed-up and hissed threateningly at her as she jumped to her feet and slammed open her door with a violent yank before running through the house and to the front door. When she got there she skid to an abrupt halt at the sight that greeted her.

"O-okaa-sama," Her voice came out as a choked whisper that barely reached her own ears. Four strange men stood in front of Yuina, who was standing tall and proud, in a crescent shape. Kanae bit back a gasp and began to tremble when four pair of cold eyes landed on her. "You kept the child." One of them spoke with a sneer and a wicked grin of pure malice as he flashed his gun threateningly in Yuina's face. "She is my daughter, a child of the Ryusaki clan." Yuina rebuked coldly unafraid of the four men and their weapons.

The one with the gun suddenly burst out into hysterical laughter that sent an unpleasant chill down Kanae's spine and froze her insides. "That's disgustingly sweet of you Oba-san, to take in and coddle a stray." Yuina didn't even blink at the man's mockery and rudeness. "You will not harm her, promise me this. On your honor, promise me, and I will go peacefully." Yuina's voice was strict and icy as she bravely stared down the four men she seemed to already know. The gun wielder snickered but a deep almost bored voice stopped him from speaking.

"If that is what you wish. The girl will not be harmed Ryusaki-san." The owner of the voice stepped forward into the flickering light and Kanae dropped to her knees as unfeeling crimson eyes locked into her, sapping all of her remaining strength of will. The older woman suddenly turned on her heel, still as graceful as ever, to face her daughter and Kanae felt fear grip her heart at the sad, yet accepting smile Yuina gave her. "Be brave, loyal and kind my precious little Kanae." She whispered though the salty tears of regret that cascaded down her beautiful face.

Not once had Kanae ever seen her mother cry and the tears she now shed were nor for herself, but for her daughter, for Kanae. Kanae tried to speak, to move but her voice and body failed her. Kanae watched, frozen in silent terror as her mother kneeled down in front of the men and bent her head forward and down as an offering. The other man, who wielded a katana like their blond haired leader, walked into the light after a nod of conformation from the crimson eyed man.

"May you be reunited with your husband, Ryusaki Takito-san in the afterlife Yuina-san." He spoke politely, yet callously before unsheathing his katana with a smooth move simultaneously taking Yuina's life with that one motion. Kanae couldn't even force a scream as her beloved mother's head dropped the ground and rolled away from her sagging body leaving a bloody trail in its wake. It was in that moment that Kanae saw the headless body of her father laying just a few paces away from where her mother once stood and the large fuzzy body of their dog right next to him.

"Should we finish the girl off now, Kazama-san?" The man who had just killed Yuina asked casually as he removed the fresh blood from his katana with a lazy flick of his wrist. Kazama, the blond haired man glanced up from the cooling body at his feet and to the terror stricken female in the doorway. Tears were falling down her face and her mouth was open in a silent scream, her body shook from fear as shock began to overtake her senses. "No. She isn't a threat." He answered before turning around and vanishing into the darkness followed by the only silent member of their group.

"Che," The man with the gun grunted and shot the quivering girl a glare before following after the other two. The last remaining man hadn't moved from his spot in front of Yuina's body, his cold dark eyes drilling into Kanae. "A little, pathetic human like you will never survive on your own." He spoke mostly to himself, sidestepping Yuina's headless body and slowly approaching the scared girl. "Let me spare you from your misery, child." He was suddenly in front of her and had a hold of her arm, ready to drag her off the porch to join her parents.

His brash moved snapped Kanae out of her shock and she began to thrash violently in his iron grip. Her voice had left her, but anger and fear hadn't. He effortlessly dragged her down the steps without saying a word, despite her clawing at his arm and face like a deranged cat, drawing blood with her fingernails. "Be still and it will be over quickly." His voice was insensible as he pushed her onto her hands and knees in between the blood-soaked bodies of her mother and father, using only one arm and a knee to keep her down.

Kanae was hyperventilating and almost drowning in her tears, but still kept trying to fight him off. Finally having enough of her resistance, he hit her in the back of the head with the hilt of his katana and she immediately crumpled to the ground, face first, unable to fight any longer. _'Okaa-sama,'_ Kanae whimpered when she caught sight of her mother's body just an arm's length away to her right. Of their own accord her eyes drifted to her left where her father lay. _'Otou-sama,'_ Kanae had completely given up knowing that her captor would never let her go, even after his leader told him to let her be. He had his mind set on ending her life and nothing was going to stop him.

The unnamed man grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her back onto her knees. As she flailed about almost as lifeless as the bodies that surrounded her, Kanae's fingertips brushed by something cool, rough and familiar to the touch. With hazy eyes she turned her head to see what she had touched only to feel enlightened and empowered by what she saw. A strange calmness washed over her entire being like gentle ocean waves. She inhaled slowly and exhaled before making one last break for freedom.

Kanae jerked her body forward and out of his grip, her knees sliding easily over the slick ground as she quickly moved to her father's side only one thought on her mind. The man stepped forward to follow her, his katana held ready to strike her down when she stopped but he never got his chance. Kanae spun around on her knees quicker than he anticipated, her father's katana hilt in her hands and the tip of the shining silver blade protruding from her attackers shoulder. She had pierced him straight through his heart, if he even had one. His dark eyes widened in surprise as he stared down at her with an open mouth.

"Suffer and burn in the afterlife, for you have no honor and will die as nothing more than a lowly dog." Kanae whispered cruelly, as he began to sink to the ground on his knees while she rose to her feet. With a quick, twisting jerk she ripped the katana out of him, spewing his blood everywhere. His body shuddered from the movement and for one brief moment Kanae had the urge to smile at his pain, but as soon as the feeling arose it passed and she felt nothing. "My father had no son to teach, for my mother was barren." She told him as she readied the katana for the final strike.

"So he taught me everything a father would pass on to his son, including how to use a katana." Her father's proud smiling face passed through her memory and she squared her shoulders, her eyes narrowed in a mixture of pure raw hatred and heartbreaking sadness. "This is your end." She told him frigidly. Crimson eyes watched from the darkness as the blood covered girl effortlessly beheaded the Oni gaping up at her from his knees with an easy two handed swing, before fading back into the darkness.

"Oi Kazama, did you find out what was keeping that baka Mugen?" Shiranui Kyou asked gruffly as the blond swordsman casually appeared out of the darkness. Kazama hummed softly, but an evil smirk touched his lips. "He won't be joining us, the loss of his head will see to that." The dark, tattooed man gaped at his leaders answer wondering if Kazama was actually making a joke. "Che, did he get killed by that scrawny stray?" He asked with a sarcastic grin, only for it to falter and disappear when Kazama nodded.

"Ryusaki-san taught her everything she would need to survive if they were no longer around." The hulking, silent figure of Amagiri Kyuujuu stated his voice and mannerisms calm. He was unperturbed by the loss of their fellow Oni, Mugen. If he had listened to Kazama then he would still be alive. The girl had extracted just revenge on the one who had personally killed both of her parents. Unless she tried to attack any of the remaining three for revenge they would leave her to live out her life. "He was weak anyway, she did us a favor." Shiranui chuckled with a crazed grin and the three disappeared into the shadows without any further words.


	2. Chapter I

**Disclaimer:** I _do not_ own in any way, shape or form own Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan.

**A/N:** For those who've alerted and-or favorited this story before, I am very sorry that it took so long to post the next chapter. My only excuse is that life has been getting in the way of my hobby: writing. Everyone should be on notice that the title and summary of this story is subject to change at any time, since from the beginning I've been only half content with both. I'm sorry to say that the love interest has not yet been introduced, however after I get through with the preliminaries, as it were, he will show up and the story should speed up. However until then, I hope you all stick with me. :D

Take care,

~SugarLandBabyGirl

* * *

**Chapter One**

_May the 30th, of the year 1863_

The early morning sunlight slowly crept over the tree lined horizon bringing with it bursts of color that painted the once dark blue sky varying shades of brilliant oranges, reds and yellows. Two silhouetted figures suddenly emerged over the crest of the hill. With their backs towards the rising sun, the open front property of the Ryusaki home was clearly visible as well as the bloody carnage left over from the night's horrors. "We're too late," The younger of the duo murmured lowly as his dark indigo colored eyes roamed over the gory scene with familiarity. The sight of blood didn't bother him, but there was something chilling about seeing one's close friends, nearly family in such a gruesome state. His mother was going to be heartbroken to learn of Ryusaki Yuina-san's death, for the two women had been close friends since childhood.

The older man made not a sound as he slowly approached the lifeless, headless bodies of his long time friends. The younger drew his gaze away from the bodies to look at his silent companion, who now wore a rarely seen hard expression. Knowing that he would get noting out of his father in his current state, the younger male wandered over to the big, black fuzzy body of the Ryusaki farm dog lying near his masters. "They even killed the dog." He shook his head lightly in disgust and moved away while murmuring a near silent prayer for the fallen guardian. When he approached the third headless body, he gave a spiteful grin his dark eyes flashing. "Got what you deserved didn't you, Mugen, you bastard." Then his expression turned curious and a bit confused as his sharp gaze flickered over the sight with a purpose.

Something was not quite right with this scene and he had failed to see it previously. If Mugen had killed the two Ryusaki elders, then who had killed him? Certainly not his companions, though he wouldn't put it past that crazy bastard, Shiranui. And wasn't there a suspiciously missing body from this bloody mess. "_Otō-san_," He started slowly, his voice loud enough to carry over to his companion, but still respectfully quiet. The older man looked up and over towards his son. "Wasn't there a daughter?" Dark cool blue-black eyes flickered with acknowledgement, before searching their surroundings and quickly came to the same conclusion. "I'll search the house." The younger male spoke up when he saw his father's expression change. "If she's not here, then there's a good chance that she still lives."

His father nodded in ascent and finally spoke; his words were low and quiet. "I'll take care of things here then, Nikko." Nikko gave a short nod of acknowledgement before turning towards the eerily quiet house. He frowned, not entirely at ease with his next action. Truly he had seen and been through worse, but there was something unsettling about entering a dead house that he had frequented as a child and known as warm and inviting. It was little more than a shell now. He stopped at the smooth rock steps and immediately noticed the blood and dirt stained footprints leading onto the porch and into the house; the front door was wide-open. A warning chill shot up his spine and he instinctually quieted his footfalls and breathing as he stepped into the house.

His search took longer than he would have liked after the footprints disappeared, however he was being extra cautious to not disturb anything. Not to mention that it felt incredibly awkward searching through someone else's private room. When he came upon the final room, he saw that the door wasn't completely closed. His instincts told him that another being was in that room, but in what state mental or otherwise kept him on high alert. Peaking through the open space, one hand instinctively clutching his katana just in case, Nikko caught sight of the Ryusaki girl he hadn't seen in years. Only, she wasn't a girl anymore. She was huddled into the farthest corner of her room, seemingly asleep and clutching Ryusaki Takito's katana in her hands.

It didn't escape his notice that her appearance was ragged and bloodstained, as was the katana blade. A slender dark brow rose in a mix of amusement and curiosity. Had she killed the Oni, Kokaji Mugen? All the clues pointed to that fact, but still, Mugen was an Oni. He was a pitiful, inbred and incredibly weak version of one, but still, an Oni. She was just a human, and a female at that. He hummed lowly in the back of his throat before carefully pushing open the door further and apparently startling the room's previously unnoticed occupant. A low feral sounding growl caused Nikko to pause and search out the source. A small calico and white feline stood protectively by the slumbering girl's side, its fur on end, back bowed up and hissing angrily showing sharp white canines.

Nikko paused to regard the fierce little guardian. It looked ready to pounce if he got any closer to the girl. Little the kitten may be, but still it was half feral and lethal enough to cause damage. He didn't fancy getting bit or scratched multiple times by the little golden eyed demon either. He sighed in annoyance, still crouched on the balls of his feet. "What to do, what to do," He murmured thoughtfully to himself, running his right hand through his soft hair. His eyes locked onto the angry pest that was staring right back at him with a defiant gleam in its eyes. Without warning he shot his hand out inhumanly fast to grab the kitten by the back of its neck and fling it away, as gently as possible, only to have sharp canines sink into his hand. He immediately withdrew his painfully throbbing and bleeding hand.

"_Bakeneko_," Nikko hissed quietly, bearing his own teeth in a snarl while the kitten just growled fearlessly in retaliation. Momentarily taking his eyes off the kitten, Nikko examined his hand with a displeased expression, noting that the wound had already healed though it still throbbed with phantom pain. When he returned his gaze back upon the calico, he eyes were gleaming and his lips turned up in a sneer. "Alright you little monster, if that's how you want it, so be it." He murmured, before unexpectedly flashing his true appearance: his rich raven's wing black hair turned snowy white and his dark indigo eyes turned a fierce luminescent yellow. He gave a feral grin, showing his lengthy canines. However, his sudden shocking change of appearance did not even startle the little _bakeneko_ much to his surprise. "You're a brave little beast." Nikko acknowledged begrudgingly.

"Nikko, what are you doing?" Nikko tilted his head around to lock gazes with his father, who was giving him that stern expression every mischievous, trouble making child knew all too well. Reverting back to his human appearance, the younger Oni male attempted to make amends for his childishness. "This," Nikko gestured to the glaring feline, "_bakeneko_ won't let me near the girl." He offered as an excuse. It was a pitiful one, though his father seemed to find some small hint of humor in it, judging from his drawn up eyebrow. The younger male dropped his shoulders with a sigh. "The little monster _bit_ me." He muttered sourly under his breath, as he stood to his full height and let his father take his place. The kitten showed the same aggression to the elder Kunisada, but didn't actually attack him when he kneeled down by the girl.

The younger male shot the little demon a fierce glare for making him seem so childish in front of his father no less. "She's still asleep?" He asked after a moment, his rivalry with the little beast momentarily forgotten. "Yes, no doubt she's still suffering from the shock of not only seeing her parents murdered, but by killing another as well." Nikko nodded his head. One's first kill was always the hardest. "Here," Nikko took the bloodstained katana his father managed to pry from her hands, with some difficulty. "She's stronger than she looks then." He acknowledged quietly, examining the weapon in his hands, making sure not to cut himself with the silver infused blade. It really was a well crafted weapon made for killing not only humans, but Oni and other inhuman beings as well. And who better to wield it than the only Ryusaki heir; even if she was only theirs by name.

"Let us hope her mind is stronger." His father returned, gently brushing her thick matted blonde mane out of her face. Nikko's immediate notice was just how foreign she looked. Had she always looked so, he wondered. Ryusaki Tokito-san had brought her with him and his wife to his family home when she was younger, though he couldn't remember her clearly. He had generally had better things to do in those days, though his mother and older sisters always spoke well of her, and often. Examining her further he found her appearance would probably be rather pleasant on the eyes when clean, maybe even pretty, for an _ijin_. If she came home with them, he hoped his mother wouldn't try to pair them together. She had been nagging him about his bachelor status for a while now. He made a face; what was it with mother's always trying to marry off their children?

"What are you thinking, boy?" Kunisada Yoshio asked his unusually quiet son upon seeing his strange facial expression. "Oh, nothing of importance,_ Otō-san_," The young man waved off carelessly, his gaze still lingering on the girl's face. No, not a girl; a young woman. He silently corrected. Ryusaki Kanae was most certainly a young woman, only a couple years or so younger than his twenty-three at the most. Oh, his mother was going to have a field day with the unmarried human. In spite of the situation, he couldn't suppress a small devious smile thinking: _'At least she'll harp on you and not me.'_ All three of his older sisters were married to respectable Oni and had at least one child a piece. Nikko was determined to escape the vows of matrimony for as long as was possible. He was the baby after all and their mother's favorite, surely he could squeeze out a few more years.

"Nikko you stay here and take care of her." His father suddenly announced, while turning to lay the young human woman on her futon. "I will tend to the bodies." He muttered lowly, as he breezed past his son and out of the room without waiting for a response. Nikko made a disgruntled noise and heaved a sigh, his gaze catching the movement of the evil little beast crawling on the futon with the unconscious woman before nuzzling into the crook of her arm. After the _bakeneko_ got comfortable it started to purr, loudly, all the while watching the intruding Oni with its feral gaze. Nikko hissed at the feline out of pure spite before leaving the room to get a bowl of water and a few clean towels. If he had to stay in the same room with her, she at least needed to smell a little less like old blood. It was becoming nauseating.

"Now _Otō-san_ has me doing woman's work," The young Oni muttered under his breath as he searched through the house for clean towels. It didn't take him long to find the towels or a suitable bowl to toss the used towels in and thankfully by the time he got back to her room, his father had brought in a bucket of fresh water. Nikko did his best to ignore the growling nuisance as he dropped one of the towels into the bucket to let it soak. Why did his father give him this task? What grievances could he have caused lately in order to receive such punishment? Playing caretaker to a possibly unstable human and a temperamental _bakeneko_ was something his ever patient father or doting mother would be best at. Really, anyone but him would be better suited. He wrung out the towel and began to wipe the grime from her tanned face.

His dark gaze caught sight of the elegant silver chain hanging through her pierced left earlobe and cocked an eyebrow in curiosity. "What an odd little _ijin_ you chose to protect." He announced to the now quiet kitten that purred softly and snuggled closer to the girl. The raven haired Oni scoffed at the innocent action and continued to clean the grime from her visible flesh. When he finally declared himself finished and tossed the last stained towel into the bowl with a tired sigh, he noticed that it had to be at least noon. With a wide yawn, he rolled his head back and raised his arms into the air to release the built up tension in his neck, shoulders and back. When his back let out a muffled _pop_ he grinned in relief and moved into the nearest corner of the unconscious girl's room to rest for a moment. He had only intended to rest his eyes for a moment, but ended up drifting off into a light sleep instead.

This was how Yoshio found his son a short time later. He didn't even think about waking Nikko, knowing that he was tired from running all the way from Kyoto last night. The older Oni spotted his friend's katana propped against the wall and picked it up. The silver tinted blade shone brightly in the sunlight and an old memory caused a small, sad smile to lift the corners of his lips. With practiced ease he slipped the fierce blade back into its sheath with a soft _click_, before laying it by Kanae's bedside. "This belongs to you now, young Ryusaki. I trust you will remember your parent's teachings to honor their lives and sacrifice." His deep, quiet voice must have reached her because her right hand closed into a fist and her dark eyelashes fluttered, as if she were trying to awaken. Yoshio nodded in silent acceptance of her response, before leaving as quietly as he had entered.

Nikko's head rolled to the side when a stray breeze ruffled his bangs causing them to tickle his cheeks. Blearily he cracked his heavy eyelids open to observe his surroundings. The little _ijin_ was still unconscious with the little pest resting beside her. When he found the Ryusaki katana, sheathed and laying a Kanae's bedside he knew his father had been in recently. Knowing that nothing was out of place, he closed his eyes and let himself drift back off to sleep, unaware that his quiet blonde companion was slowly coming out of her shocked state and would soon be waking.


	3. Chapter II

**A/N: **I apologize for this, once again, taking so long to post and for the shortness of this chapter. I had planned for it to be longer, but the ending just seemed to fit so perfectly for this one. I'll admit that I've had a few hiccups lately in the form of a very long, two week Thanksgiving 'vacation' in stead on the normal weekend, and two new books I've fallen in love with. :P

If you guys are interested, the books are _Blood Riders_ by _Michael P. Spradlin _and _Stormdancer (The Lotus War book #1) _by _Jay Kristoff_. They're both great books in my opinion, especially _Stormdancer._ It's Japanese steampunk mixed with awesome mythological creatures and is set in a feudal dystopian world. Seriously if you like any of this, or all, in a book then you should get _Stormdancer_, it is well worth the read and I can hardly wait for the next book! :D

Take care my lovely readers!

~ SugarLandBabyGirl

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_May the 30th, of the year 1863_

Even in his slumber, Nikko sensed it. The very moment she awoke and realized that she wasn't alone in her bedroom and from pure instinct alone, his eyes immediately snapped open. His gaze quickly narrowed in on her and his grin was absolutely predatory as he watched the spooked _ijin_ rollover and reach for the katana lying at her bedside. She was relatively fast, for a human female, but as soon as her hand landed on the hilt of her inheritance he was by her side, his much larger hand firmly over hers to still her movements and his dark gaze capturing hers, holding her captive with their intensity. "Now, now _ijin-chan_, that's not a very nice way to greet guests."

He tsked her abrasive move lightly, his voice teasing but his mannerisms were clearly on the defensive. He wasn't afraid of her meager human strength, but he wasn't going to completely let his guard down either. That would have surely been a really dumb move on his part. The little _ningen_ had been able to kill an Oni after all, and he felt that was worth some caution on his part. He wanted to keep his head where it was, thank you very much. It was his best feature after all. He was however, quite surprised, when after her initial shock wore off moments later, she spoke. "You have to be invited to be a guest, and I don't know you."

Her gaze never wavered from his as she spoke and he just had to grin at her daring when he felt her fingers curl around the hilt of the katana. "Ah, the first part is true, I'll admit." He gave a slightly mocking grin that bordered heavily on the feral side. "But, _ijin-chan_, I'm afraid that you do know me, or rather, you know my family quite well in fact." Her grip was still strong around the hilt, even as he leaned in close to her face. He was so close in fact that he could taste her shallow breaths on his upturned lips and tongue. He was purposely invading her personal space in order to intimidate her a little, and she was intimidated.

He could tell just from the widening of her blue-gray eyes, as well as being able to see her pulse pounding erratically beneath the skin her slender neck. His voice lowered to a near whisper, yet seemed strong enough to carry throughout the entire house. "I'm of the Kunisada clan currently residing in Kyoto. I am Kunisada Nikko, the youngest and only son of Kunisada Yoshio and his wife, Kunisada Fuyumi." He told her coolly, his grin and playful manner vanished within an instant. This information seemed to pull her up short, as her grip on the katana hilt slacked momentarily at his words and her eyes flashed in recognition.

Her lips parted as if to speak, but the words never got a chance to roll off her tongue as a growling flash of white fur sprang up from the futon and lunged towards the young Oni's face, ivory claws and fangs extended. Nikko jerked his head back to avoid the kitten's potentially destructive attack and snapped his free hand up to catch the little menace by the scruff of its neck. With the squirming feline finally in his grasp and a safe distance away from his face, Nikko pinched the soft, pliant skin on its neck. The kitten immediately fell limp within his hold, just as the young Oni had hoped, though it's angered golden gaze continued to glare defiantly at him in warning of future retribution.

A soft, belated gasp of shock and awe left Kanae's lips at seeing the inhuman speed the invader of her home and space had used. "Y-you're one of them," She breathed out, the sound barely registering to her own ears. Nikko's narrowed, dancing gaze casually slid back to watch the little _ningen_, having been able to hear her near silent words clearly. His lips were tilted upwards, pulling his kissable mouth into a smug smirk. "I am," He acknowledged proudly with a slight dip of his chin. "And so were your parents, _ijin-chan_." Kanae's pupils dilated in shock and she shook her head in denial, not willing to believe this stranger's claims about her parents.

She flinched back as he once again leaned in far too close for propriety's sake. His eyes flashed with wicked intent before his appearance began to shift. She lost her breath as her heartbeat sped up and hammered painfully against her ribcage when his previously dark gaze bled into a fierce luminescent yellow right before her eyes. "You better believe it, little _ningen_. There's a whole other world out there, hidden just beneath the surface, and it's filled with monsters that not even your worst nightmares could hope to conjure." Kanae began to tremble in fear of the unknown, but her grip was unusually steady and firm upon the hilt of her inheritance.

Nikko knew what she was about to do and tightened his grip, to an uncomfortable level on hers as a warning. "Nikko that is enough, release her now." The clearly angered voice of his father cut through the quiet, palpable tension and caused the little human to nearly jump out of her skin. Her head snapped away from Nikko to look upon the new intruder in fear. It took a moment, but she seemed to recognize the older man. Sensing the slight relaxation of her grip, Nikko released her and easily slid to his feet, the angry kitten still held captive in his free hand. Yoshio shot his rude son a dark look before he bowed respectfully to the young Ryusaki heir.

"Please forgive my son's rudeness, Ryusaki Kanae-san." As he elegantly rose from the bow he caught the young woman's teary gaze. She was unable to speak, it seemed, but she nodded her head and swallowed the growing lump in her throat. "Kunisada-sama," She whispered hoarsely and the older man knew from the heartbreaking tone what she was about to ask. "_Ot__ō__-sama_… _Okaa-sama…_ outside they–" Here she literally choked on the words, her eyes becoming heavy with saltine water, yet she refused to let the tears fall or let the two men see them, as she turned her face away. Nikko straightened his posture and shifted uncomfortably, he had a sudden wish to leave.

There was something about a distressed woman, especially a crying one, that made most men feel responsible, even if they weren't, and want to replace the tears with a smile by any means necessary. The Gods had truly cursed all men, even Oni, who were not heartless with this cruel accountability. Despite his cold words and intentions Nikko had not wished to distress the _ningen_ to tears. A tinge of shame and responsibility gnawed at his conscience. He briefly met eyes with his father, before quickly dropping his gaze, unable to hold the older male's stare. If his mother were here he knew that she would have scolded him, but his wise father knew that his son had already been punished enough.

"I have brought you some tea, Kanae-san. Please accept it." His father urged in a much gentler tone. Nikko heard his sound of a tray being sat lightly on the tatami mat floor, before the soothing scent of tea perfumed the room, slightly easing all of its occupant's worries. "Thank you, Kunisada-sama. I am most grateful for your thoughtfulness." He heard her reply quietly, yet politely. Having two men and tea in her private room my not have been proper, but the circumstances were not normal, so it was overlooked by all and not to be dwelled on. "Nikko and I will be waiting outside. When you are ready, please join us. There is much you need to be told."

Nikko quietly followed after his father, not needing anymore direction. Before completely exiting the room the limp _bakeneko_ in his grasp let out a quiet, yet purposeful meow as a reminder that he was still there and did not wish to leave his mistress' presence. Nikko matched gazes with the feline that steadily gazed right back at him with baleful, accusing gold eyes. The young Oni nodded silently and turned to set the kitten gently on the tatami mat floor. It immediately raced over to the young woman and crawled into her lap where it curled up and began to purr softly. Nikko glanced towards the female _ningen_ to see that she held a steaming cup of tea in her hands, before he carefully slid the door completely closed behind him.

He met his father on the stone steps of the Ryusaki home. They were no words spoken and the younger male took a moment to gaze upon his father's form, before glancing away into the distance. "_Ot__ō__-san_," He began quietly, shifting restlessly on his feet. "I am sorry for my unseemly behavior." He took a deep breath of courage and crossed his arms. "And I will properly apologize to the _ningen_ later today and however long afterwards until she accepts." Yoshio turned to watch his normally proud son wilt slightly under his intense scrutiny. "You must learn to better control yourself Nikko. Behavior like this, at your age, will not be tolerated any longer."

Nikko bowed his head in shame, his jaw clenching in anger at himself. He knew his faults ran deep and were many. "I understand, _Ot__ō__-san_," He acknowledged solemnly, silently vowing to not be tempted to act so brashly and react on his inhuman instincts all the time. After a prolonged moment of silence a puzzling thought occurred to the young Oni. "_Ot__ō__-san_," He inquired softly, "What will happen to the _ningen_? She cannot possibly hope to live here and prosper on her own, even if it is her home. Also, it is not safe." Yoshio nodded his head in agreement. "I know. She will return to Kyoto, after everything has been taken care of here, and live with us until marriage."

Nikko had already assumed as much and made no further inquiry. "_Okaa-san_ will be pleased to have another daughter to fuss over." Nikko remarked amusingly, trying to lighten the heavy, uncomfortable atmosphere. Nikko was pleased to see his father's lips lift into a small smile of amusement. "Indeed, she will; your sisters as well." Nikko grinned in remembrance of his sisters fussing over each other's weddings and the two males shared a quiet laugh. The air didn't seem so heavy around them or the unnaturally quiet Ryusaki home anymore, despite the horrible things that had occurred there no so long ago and knowing what was to come.


End file.
